


Sun-Kissed

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: After living through too many nightmares, Jemma and Fitz find peace in Perthshire. Their other half joins them.





	Sun-Kissed

It’s the first warm day of the year. The sun finally found the strength to break through the clouds. Now she’s not only sharing light, but also mild warmth.

Jemma is glad the winter is finally gone.

Gone are the murky shadowy days accompanied by a freezing merciless breeze. No more snow turning into nasty dirty slush. Naked trees are slowly regaining their green coats. Birds are back at singing full-throatedly.

Jemma knows Fitz is glad about the change too. On cold days, his side hurts more than usually. He pretends it’s not that bad, but Jemma knows him. She reads him like a book and notices every wince, every grimace. She makes him warm compresses and Bobbi knows some special massages, but the pain never fades completely. Jemma knows it will stay like this. The scar won’t disappear. Neither will the pain. Or the faint limp he developed. It’s not ideal, but it could be so much worse.

At least he’s finally out of hospital and they were able to move into their cottage in Perthshire.

  
Jemma will never forget the fearful days and nights she spent at the ICU, waiting for him to wake up, having flashbacks of another time she saw him like this – unconscious, weak and hooked on machines helping him breathing, keeping him alive.

She remembers the visits from the others. How they brought her food and water. How they told her to get some sleep, some rest, a shower. She remembers Daisy carefully pulling a blanket over her, remembers Mack carrying her to a bed, despite her soft protests. They were there for her. They let her cry at their chests, listened to her fears and comforted her. And when she told them, that she would leave Shield with Fitz, if he recovered from this, they said okay.

The image of Fitz opening his eyes for the first time, is burned into her mind. He was in pain, she could tell, but when he saw her, he smiled like she was the sun and she couldn’t suppress the tears. The doctors pestered him with questions, poking at his legs and telling him to move his toes. Jemma remembers how she held her breath in this moment. When Fitz was out of surgery, they told her he had been incredibly lucky. Not only did he almost died of blood loss, because of the piece of roof he was impaled by, his spinal cord was injured and it was possible he would be paralysed. But Fitz could feel his legs and wiggle his toes and Jemma almost collapsed from the relief flooding her.

It will be alright, she thought back then. Somehow … it will be alright.

Months of recovery followed, reminding Fitz painfully of the time shortly after his brain injury. But they got through it. With the help of two people who slowly but surely became a part of them, of their life and of their love.

Jemma had a crush on Bobbi the first moment she saw her at Hydra. She didn’t think of it as a crush back then. She was just in awe.

And things were still tense and complicated between her and Fitz.

But everything changed. Like it always does. In a way that sometimes feels like predetermination.  
Fitz and her kissed. They made love to each other. Bobbi and Hunter got back together in that time too. Once, they were all playing Truth or Dare at the base. They were a little drunk and Jemma remembers there was a lot of giggling and secret or not so secret touches. When Bobbi asked if Jemma could imagine being in an open relationship, she said yes immediately. But, she added with a giggle, only with two certain people. Who are in the room right now.

She doesn’t even remember how it really happened, but she ended up kissing Bobbi. It was passionate and felt just right. When she asked Fitz if it was okay, he nodded and glanced at Hunter with wide eyes. And that was it.

It happened.

They were happy together. Comfortable. The sex was fantastic. A lot of fantasies became true. Sometimes they just went out to eat and have fun. That was fantastic too. Sometimes Bobbi and Jemma went to the cinema while Fitz and Hunter had fun with each other at the base, or the other way round. Sometimes, all of them were together and they ended up as a sweaty tangled heap on the way too small bed.

It was perfect, but it came to an abrupt end when Bobbi and Hunter were unmasked and had to go dark. It felt like they were cut into two halves. It felt like that for way too long.

What happened after was a mess of nightmares. The world needed to be saved and Jemma thinks that they lost a lot of themselves in the process.

After Fitz almost died, after a crying blood-covered Mack carried him into a hospital and begged the doctors to save him, after Jemma almost passed out when she was told about it, she decided they needed their other half back. So she let Daisy find them. They came as quickly as possible. Bobbi hugged Jemma close while Hunter stroked her back and she cried, surrounded by their warmth.

At that moment she knew, that she never wanted to live without them again.

  
Now it’s spring and the light slowly fades out the nightmares.

The world is rebirthed around them and so are they.

Jemma leans back in her comfy chair and looks around. People walk past the small café in an easy-going pace, mild smiles on their faces. No one is hurrying through the streets with hunched up shoulders, trying to escape a merciless cold. The atmosphere in the village is like the slowly blossoming spring: fresh and light.

Bobbi who sits opposite of Jemma tilts her head back and closes her head, sighing languorously when the sun warms her face.

Jemma smiles. She watches Bobbi and once again the wonder hits her with full force. How did they get here? How did they end up in such a lovely place, surrounded by calm nature and peace? How did they manage to find so much love?

Jemma wonders and she wonders even more, when Bobbi looks at her heavy lidded, a smile brightening up her beautiful face. Her eyes are sparkling in the sunlight. Jemma’s heart makes a little jump and she smiles back.

Their order arrives. A big ice cream bowl with various flavours and fruits. Topped with cream and chocolate sauce.  
Two spoons.  
It looks delicious.

They’re sharing. The sweetness exploding on Jemma’s lips intensifies the giddy feeling in her belly. She’s in love. The love is everywhere she goes. It follows her. It has different faces and voices and touches. It burns deep in her heart like a ever-burning candle.

She watches Bobbi licking her spoon with a tiny pleasant moan and feels warm. She’s glowing from the inside.

Sharing with Bobbi is very different from sharing a bowl with Fitz, Jemma finds.  

Fitz eats ice cream systematically. First the cream, then the scoops of ice cream carefully divided into their different flavours, then the remaining fruits. He’s predictable.

But Bobbi places her spoon everywhere randomly. Sometimes their spoons collide with a clink and they grin at each other, fighting playfully for the last strawberry or chocolate chip.

Jemma licks her lips. The taste is delicious. She can’t believe she didn’t have ice cream for almost a year.

“I still can’t believe we’re here,” Bobbi says, putting her spoon into the almost empty bowl.

“Yes. Me neither.” Jemma glances at her wedding ring. “It feels like a dream sometimes.”

Bobbi hums. She smiles at Jemma. “Thanks for letting Hunter and me in. We’re like the luckiest people on this planet now.”

Jemma chuckles. She reaches over the table and covers Bobbi’s hand with hers. “We didn’t let you in, you became a part of us long ago. And honestly, we’re all lucky.”

That’s true. Even after all the things that kept happening to them, they’re lucky. Because they’re still here. And because they’re on the best way to find a happy ending of a story that could easily have ended in a tragedy.

She almost lost Fitz. In an irreversible way this time. A sharp pain shoots through her body at the thought alone. In her nightmares she sees Fitz’s body crushed on bloody debris. Or she sees him taking his last breath on an operating table. Sometimes, she even dreams of his burial. She wakes up gasping, her whole body shaking. Fitz’s hands find her in the darkness, pulling her close to his body. “I’m here,” he whispers in her ear because he knows. He knows her demons like she knows his. And she listens to his steady heartbeat until she falls back asleep.  

Jemma knows there’s still a long way to go. There’s still so much to process. The regular therapy sessions she and Fitz are attending help. They do. But not as much as having their loved ones around her. All of them.

Jemma looks up and sees Bobbi watching her with a slight frown. She takes Jemma’s hand and squeezes lightly. “You’re alright, Jem?”

“Yes … Just thoughts, you know them.”

“I do. They suck sometimes.” Bobbi’s thumb strokes over Jemma’s hand. "You know you can talk with me about everything going on in your mind."

Jemma nods and looks at her wedding ring again. She remembers the wedding like it was yesterday. Fitz looked so good. So happy. They all were happy. She wants to store the moment without thinking of the stuff that happened after. It doesn’t always work. But it gets better.

She has a certain thought, not for the first time and looks up at Bobbi thoughtfully. “You know … we should get married. All of us.”

Bobbi perks up. Her eyes widen. “Are you … Really?”

“Yes. It seems like the right thing to do. We’re a family after all. Right?"

Bobbi squeezes her hand and leans forward to kiss the top of Jemma’s nose. “Of course we are. I love you Jem.”

“I love you too. Let’s go home.”

“Yes.”

They get up and when they walk down the street, Jemma’s hand slips into Bobbi’s.

*

  
When Jemma and Bobbi come home, they find a trail of crumpled clothes leading to the bedroom.

They smirk at each other knowingly. “Look at that. Now they don’t even wait for us anymore. Quite selfish of them to have all the fun without us,” Bobbi says, shaking her head.

Jemma hums. She picks up Fitz’s shirt and walks towards the bedroom, her skin tingling in anticipation.

The air in the room is heady.

The sight in front of her makes her feel like a million butterflies escaped from a box hidden in her stomach and are now touching her insides with their soft wings.

Fitz is sprawled out on the bed, one hand holding on to Hunter’s shoulder, the other one clawing at the crumpled bedsheets around his body. His head is tilted back, and his eyes are closed. There’s a concentrated frown on his face. His curls are shining golden in the small beam of sunshine that falls through the window curtains. His mouth is slightly open, his breath coming in short gasps.

Hunter is fucking into him slowly, almost lazily. Deep long strokes, his hips rocking while he kisses his way along Fitz’s stretched out neck. A thin layer of sweat covers his body and Jemma can see the muscles of his shoulders and back moving.

She licks her lips. She feels warm. Even warmer, when Bobbi presses against her from behind, spreading kisses on Jemma’s neck. She sighs and tilts her head to the side to give Bobbi more space.

Hunter has noticed them by now. He glances up at them, a smirk lingering in the corners of his mouth. His gaze is intense, and Jemma holds it, moaning when Bobbi’s hands cup her breasts, thumbs playing with her hardened nipples.

Fitz moans when Hunter grabs his cock, fisting it in the rhythm of his thrusts. He looks blissed out and Jemma very much wants to kiss him. She lets Bobbi pull off her shirt and hurries to the bed, while unclasping her bra.

When Jemma sits on the edge of the bed, Fitz turns his head and looks up at her through heavy lidded eyes.

Jemma smiles down on him, stroking through his curls. They are getting longer again. Fitz doesn’t complain like he used to. Maybe he’ll leave them this way now. Jemma wouldn’t complain. She loves to runs her hands through them when she’s on her back, Fitz thrusting into her. And she knows for sure Hunter loves to tug on them while his cock is in Fitz’s mouth.

Her hand drops to cup Fitz’s cheek. He leans into her touch with a sigh. Jemma kisses him and he moans softly into her mouth.

When Jemma looks up, she sees Bobbi sitting on her knees beside Hunter. She’s already naked and Jemma feels a wave of lust rolling through her at the sight of her lean stretched out body. Her boobs are swaying softly when she leans forward to kiss Hunter, her nipples hard. Hunter cups the back of her head and pulls her closer, his tongue slipping into her mouth. With the other hand he’s still jerking Fitz off.  

This is the one and only situation he’s actually good at multitasking, Jemma thinks, and a chuckle escapes her.

She looks from Hunter and Bobbi back at Fitz and feels so much love it’s making it hard to breath.

This is their own little world and it’s so much better than the big one outside. Of course, sometimes they have to visit that other old world. It’s inevitable. But now they can always return to the one place they share with each other and no one else. A safe haven.

Fitz grabs her hand and squeezes it. Jemma smiles. She sheds off the rest of her clothes and presses herself against Fitz's heated skin, letting the pleasure consume her.

*

  
Spring turns into summer.

The slow transition from one season to the other is the best time of this year, Jemma thinks.

The days get longer. They can spend the mild evenings on their porch, feeding each other with fruit salad. Later they watch the stars. And when it gets colder slowly, they move closer to each other, sharing body warmth.

Once they play monopoly for hours. The end of it doesn’t surprise Jemma at all. Fitz wins effortlessly and Hunter loses because he has no patience or strategy at all. And he is the one who lands in prison the most. They have a lot of fun, even when Hunter starts to throw all the money at Fitz.

They have picnics on meadows covered in wildflowers.

Once, when Jemma and Fitz lay in the grass side by side, without their other half, because Bobbi and Hunter went to the village to get some new clothes for everyone – Fitz hates shopping and trusts Bobbi and Jemma didn’t feel like moving after sharing a whole pizza with Hunter – Fitz says, “I think I want to start working again.”

Jemma rolls on her side to face Fitz, supporting her face on one hand. “Really?”

“Yeah … Nothing, uh, spectacular. I thought I could build prostheses, you know? Or maybe even exoskeletons. I already have some ideas sketched out.”

Jemma smiles. “That’s an amazing idea, Fitz. I know you’ll be happy doing this.”

He nods, looking up at the sky, a slight frown appearing on his face. “Sometimes I think of how I almost ended up being paralysed. The debris had to hit me just a bit differently and I wouldn’t have been able to walk ever again. Or worse. I want to help people who didn’t have the luck I had. I want to give them back some hope. And independence. I know how it feels like to suddenly not be able to do things on your own.”

He unconsciously touches the place where his shirt covers his scar.

Jemma notices. She lays her hand on his. “You’re going to help so many people. Remember all the amazing prostheses you built for Coulson.”

He grins. “Yeah … But I definitely won’t put laser fingers into the prostheses for other people.”

Jemma laughs. She lays her head on Fitz’s chest. It’s warm and she loves to listen to his heartbeat. “I thought about getting back to work too. I would love to work in a lab again.”

Fitz smiles. He runs a hand through her hair.

“And soon,” she says softly, closing her eyes, “I want to have children. Make our family bigger.”

She hears Fitz’s breath hitching. “Yeah,” he whispers. And he adds after a chuckle, “Can you imagine Deke with a child? It’s going to be a explosive combination. Dangerous.”

Jemma smiles. “Oh he's going to be an amazing uncle … I hope he comes back soon. When he saw enough of the world.”

“I don’t know if he will ever have seen enough. You know him. He always finds something new.” Fitz sounds almost fond and Jemma smiles. “Yes …”

They are silent for a while, looking up to the clouds slowly floating over the light blue sky, each following their own thoughts.

A light breeze ruffles the grass around them, and Jemma moves closer to Fitz, seeking his warmth.  
He wraps an arm around her automatically.

“Hey lovebirds! We brought some pie,” Hunter’s cheerful voice calls sometime, interrupting their thoughts.

Jemma and Fitz raise their heads and see him and Bobbi approaching, holding hands and some bags. They join them on the meadow and put out a few bottles of apple juice and a whole banana cream pie. Fitz cheers at the sight and Hunter chuckles, leaning forward to press a fond kiss on Fitz’s cheek. Jemma leans against Bobbi and wonders once again, how she – they – became so sun-kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> My bingo card: [MCU Kink Bingo Card](http://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/post/182145222462/my-mcu-kink-bingo-card-arrived-yay-im-doing)
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and always grateful for being corrected! I'm constantly trying to improve my English, so please don't hesitate to tell me about mistakes. <3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
